


Don’t Hide Your Injuries

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, BDSM, Breathplay, Come Eating, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Fucking Machines, Impact Play, M/M, Master/Pet, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26427847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Clenching his eyes shut he rides the waves of pain and pleasure. Preparing himself for the next smacks, they hit hard and fast, pain zinging into his buttcheek making him cry out, “Master!” Jared moans into the soft leather, cock leaking and twitching, butthole clenching and unclenching, calling out for Master’s cock.“Did I say you could speak Slut?!” Master’s hand flies down, harder than before, pain searing through his buttcheek. His cock spurting pre come onto the leather, hips rocking forward searching for friction.Jared shouldn’t have let his kneepad wear away.....
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 10
Kudos: 49





	Don’t Hide Your Injuries

  
Jared by @AreAckles on twitter and Poster by thatmermaidgirl  
The kneepad is broken; he knows he should have been careful, they’re his property and his responsibility to look after, he should have said something before they got the chance to wear away completely. They’re for his knees, he needs them to kneel on, it’s his own fault it‘s been slowly wearing away until now, the hole in the pad now scraping his knee into the carpet. The bone aches and he wishes he could stand, but that’s one of the rules, whenever he has his leash on, he has to kneel. He can’t stand now, so he resigns himself to favouring his right knee, carefully lifting his knee above the ground slightly so the skin doesn’t graze the carpet.

Master doesn’t seem to notice anything, sitting on the large couch situated in the middle of their large living room. He’s looking at his phone, brow furrowed, typing something every now and then. Jared supposes it’s because it’s something about a business trip, he has them few and far between but they always seem to stress him out just a little bit. He’s the best of his kind, and he doesn’t work for free, he gets paid very well, Jared knows that much. Master never talks about it, but Jared knows about how much power he holds. From all the people that know not to mess with him, all the people that tremble in fear and lower their heads the minute he enters a room. 

“Come here, my pet.” Master calls him over, pointing to the floor between his knees, tugging slightly on the leash so it pulls the collar taught on his neck. It’s not enough to cut off his breathing, but enough to send a burst of pleasure down his veins and make his cheeks flush, body warming and throat closing. Cock twitching feebly against his leg. 

Internally wincing when his knee scrapes across the carpet, Jared crawls towards his Master. He knows what’s about to happen, whenever Master is stressed he likes to have some kind of contact to Jared, even if it’s using him as a footstool. Jared braces himself for the weight of Master’s legs settling on his broad back. He’s strong enough to carry the weight, but it forces his knee into the carpet, the skin scraping across the floor. It burns, the bone not supported by the knee pad. He knows he should have told Master, but he’s terrified of what he’ll say, he knows Master is willing to buy him anything for his safety. But he ruined the knee pad, he messed up and now he has to pay for it, or risk getting punished.

Master doesn’t notice anything’s wrong until Jared’s knee collapses on him, body falling toward the carpet. Master’s legs no longer supported by the warm strong back of his pet. Jared moans in pain, trying to pull himself back up, crying out when the skin of his knee scrapes across the carpet once again, sending pain sparking across his nerves. He gives up, falling to the floor in pain, tears slowly sliding down his flushed cheeks. Knowing there’s no way to hide the knee pad. 

Pulling his legs up off of Jared’s back, Master scoots to the edge of the sofa, bending down. He places a gentle hand in the soft chestnut locks on the back of Jared’s head. “What’s wrong my Pet?” His tone is caring and soft, but it holds no room for disagreement or hesitation. 

Jared pushes up on his hands, making sure to not put any weight on his bad knee. “It’s my knee, Master.” He says, eyes teary and nose snotty, sniffling through the pain. 

Jared knows Master is confused, He can see it in his face. “What’s wrong with your knee Pet? Answer me properly.” Jared’s scared, he doesn’t want to have to admit to Master what’s happened, what he  _ failed _ to do. He knows he’s going to have to admit to Master the mistake he’s made, while trying to control the nervous shake in his limbs. 

Whimpering, Jared’s arms shake as he pushes himself up higher, “I’m sorry Master, it’s my knee pad, it’s worn away, and I’m sorry I should have told you, I’m sorry, and now there’s a hole and my knee’s been grazing on the carpet, and it hurts, and i’m sorry Master, I should’ve told you.” 

Master shushes him, bending down to pull him up onto the sofa, grasping his waist and standing up, tapping Jared’s hips to get him to wrap his legs around him. Master carries him to the kitchen, forest green eyes staring into his soul when he glances at him, “Don’t get used to this, Pet.” Master gently places him on the counter, he pulls at the knee pad, undoing the buckle and unwrapping the fabric, bending down to place a kiss on the exposed skin, rubbed raw by the rough surface of the carpet.

Tears spring from his eyes, rolling down his flushed cheeks, “I’m sorry Master.” 

Master frowns at that, his tone isn’t angry but it’s gentle and firm, “I didn’t say you could speak, boy.” He gently pulls the knee pads completely off both of his knees, folding them and placing them on the counter beside him. Master mutters to himself “I’ll have to buy a new one.” before his gaze returns to Jared’s face. 

“Boy, you know what’s going to happen now, don’t you?” Master is eyeing him with limited patience, and each second he wastes fumbling like a moron, the closer that limit reaches its breaking point.

Jared nods, lowering his head, knowing he’s not allowed to make eye contact when he’s in trouble. “Yes Master, I’m going to be punished.”

Master nods, “Do you understand what you did wrong?”

Head still lowered Jared mumbles, “I didn’t tell you my knee pad had worn away.” 

Master can obviously barely hear him, because Master growls, “Speak up Boy, I can’t hear you.”

Jared doesn’t jump, but his body trembles slightly in fear, he respects Master, and he knows what will happen if he doesn’t follow the rules. Raising his voice, “I didn’t tell you my knee pad had worn away, it’s my responsibility to look after them, I must be punished for breaking a rule.”

Master nods, “That’s right, my Pet.” He pats Jared’s knee, pushing up to his full height. “Stand boy.” 

Holding onto his hip with one hand, and onto his arm with the other. Master helps him as he hops off the counter slowly, legs feeble and shaky from fear. Master takes a hold of the end of the leash, pulling it so it presses into the back of his neck, forcing Jared to move forward. 

Master doesn’t have to tell him, Jared is supposed to follow, so he does. Following on as Master pulls his leash, making sure to pull it taut against his throat the whole way, hurrying Jared’s movements. Master takes him to the dungeon, stopping just through the doorway, making Jared stop under the door frame, head turned down, eyes looking at the floor. Master turns, eyes tracking the dips and bumps of his body. Every inch of skin on show, purely for Master’s viewing. It makes him shiver under his worshipping gaze, cock twitching from where it’s hanging limp against his leg, he isn’t hard, he’s not allowed, Master has to let him be hard. But Jared trembles in fear that Master might have noticed the twitch, The twitches displease Master. He still hasn’t got a hold of them yet. 

“Are you ready for your punishment Jared?” Master asks, pulling on the leash, until he walks further into the room, Master leading him all the way to the spanking bench Master keeps in the middle of the room. 

Jared nods, “Yes Master, I’m ready whenever you say I’m ready.”

Smiling, Master pats the padded bench, “Hop up Pet.”

Jared does so, placing his hands on the foot holds and kneeling his way on until his chest is flat with the padded cushion on top, cock trapped between his stomach and the cool leather. 

Master walks away from him, to the array of chains and handcuffs and sex toys on the wall, carefully shelved.

He hears the sound of Master padding across the carpet back to him, “Push your legs forward.” Jared does so, sliding his knees forward until he feels Master's hand pat the skin, the unspoken command to stop. Jared feels Master, slip a padded cuff over his ankle, tightening the cuff and doing up the buckle, he does the same to Jared’s other ankle. Before placing a calloused hand on his wrist and pulling it backward until he gets the message to wrap his wrist around his ankle. The cuffs are obviously short, Jared figures out, once Master locks the cuff around his delicate wrist. His wrist completely attached to his ankle, no room for movement. It sends a thrill down his spine when he pulls at his restraints, wrist barely moving an inch,  _ immobilising _ him. He’s completely at Master’s mercy, for him to do as he pleases. 

Moving away again, obviously to retrieve another item, Master brushes his hand light across the back of Jared's neck as he does so. Both in a reassurance and as an unspoken command to lower his head. He doesn’t get the right to see what’s going to happen, he gets what he’s given, when it’s given to him. 

A warm hand on the firm swell of his buttcheek is the only sign that Master has returned. That and the sound of something being placed on the leather by his foot. 

“Pet, you disobeyed me, you broke the rules. You have to be punished, I am going to spank you, I expect you to count, if you lose count, you’ll just have to start again. Bear in mind, if you have to start again, the spanks will only get harder, You're permitted to get hard, but each time you come, it will cost you. I expect you to follow my rules, you have disappointed me Pet.”

Jared nods, “Yes sir.” he relaxes his body, lying completely still against the bench. He knows Master will be annoyed if he can’t keep still, before they’ve even started. 

The first smack comes as a surprise, rough hand flying through the air to make solid contact with Jared’s flesh. The skin on his buttcheek pinking from the contact, “One.”

Master smiles, “Good, Pet.” His hand comes down quick and fast, three times, hand applying no more pressure than before, that’s reserved for when Jared messes up.

“Two, three, four!” Jared gasps, cock twitching where it’s held firm, trapped between the bench and his abdomen. He wants to thrust, but he knows that will only succeed in getting him more punishment.

Clenching his eyes shut he rides the waves of pain and pleasure. Preparing himself for the next smacks, they hit hard and fast, pain zinging into his buttcheek making him cry out, “Master!” Jared moans into the soft leather, cock leaking and twitching, butthole clenching and unclenching, calling out for Master’s cock. 

“Did I say you could speak  _ Slut _ ?!” Master’s hand flies down, harder than before, pain searing through his buttcheek. His cock spurting pre come onto the leather, hips rocking forward searching for friction. 

Master’s hands clench down tight on his hips, stopping any thrusts he was making. “I didn’t say you could move, greedy whore. You take what I give you, or nothing at all. Now I thought i said count, I don’t hear any counting. Start again boy.”

Jared whines, “I’m sorry Master!” holding his hips still, he waits for Master to continue. Master doesn’t slow down or wait between the slaps. Instead firing them off in quick succession, not stopping. His hand flies down with force, one time, two times, three times, until Jared can’t remember what number it is. “One, two, three, four, hggnn!” Jared moans, the pain sizzling on the flesh of his buttocks, skin red and throbbing. Cock hard enough to pound nails, leaking like a fountain onto the padded bench. 

“I said count!” Master doesn’t use his hand this time, he uses a crop. Slapping the leather hard and fast against the delicate flesh of his butt. 

“Five!” 

Master growls, “No, whore, start again.” He hits harder than before, slapping the crop so hard against his flesh it leaves a red mark. Jared cries out, hips twitching of their own accord, cockhead rubbing against the smooth surface, pleasure running through his veins. 

Head fuzzy and muddled, he shouts, “Six!” hips continuing their needy movements against the bench. 

Master’s hands clench down on his hips even harder, fingers bruising into his flesh, growling over Jared’s body. “I - said - you - couldn’t - move.” every word emphasised with a powerful swing of the crop onto his butt. Jared halts his hips movements, trying with all his might to stay still, even when his cock is painfully hard, purpling at the tip from the increased blood flow. 

Master’s voice sounds rough and angry when he orders him, “Start again.”

Jared knows exactly what it is when it hits his flesh with stunning force; it’s not a crop. He knows it’s the paddle, from the cool metal studs that hit the already heated skin of his bum. The leather almost breaking the skin, blood rushing to the surface of his battered and bruised behind. The hits are strong and fast, Master wants him to mess up, Master loves to punish him, Jared knows. 

He tries to remember what the number is, but he can’t, brain swirling with pain and pleasure, cock twitching against the bench. Brain fuzzy and slow, as he drifts, like he’s on a cloud. He doesn’t have to be in control, Master knows what to do, Master will punish him, Master will take care of him. After all, his body has never, and  _ will _ never, be his. 

Jared succumbs to the pleasure, drooling onto the cool leather, face flushed with lust. Eyes hazy as he relaxes his head onto the bench, clenching his eyes shut and floating in the fluffy clouds of submission. He tries to grasp the right number but he forgets what numbers are all together. “What are numbers?” floats around his head. Before the number 7 flashes through his mind, shouting the number fuzzily to his Master, “Seven!”

Shaking his head, Master lowers his hand to Jared’s buttcheek, squeezing hard and making Jared push forward lazily to get out of the painful grip. But Master doesn’t let go, instead, gripping his hips and pulling his hips backward. “I believe I said, Don’t - move.” Jared whimpers, hips settling in his Master’s hands. It’s not his body, he isn’t allowed to move. “Count slut.” 

Jared waits for the blows, paddle slamming into his asscheeks, pain bursting through his body, making his head dizzy with pleasure. Hips thrusting lazily into the leather, he can’t control himself, the pain so delicious, it makes his cock pulse. Come spurting across the bench, orgasm making him shout out , “Master!” 

Master scolds him, but doesn’t stop his movements, letting him ride out the last vestiges of his powerful orgasm. “That’s gonna cost you Pet.” 

Master keeps a gentle hand on his hip as he waits for him to come back to earth, hips settling and eyes fluttering headily, Still floating in subspace. Master pushes his hand into the chestnut locks on his head, threading through the longish strands and clenching, roughly pulling his head up so their eyes meet.

Master’s eyes are lust blown, only the smallest fraction of emerald green showing around the pulsing black. Eyes boring into his face, studying every inch of skin, from his eyes to his swollen and bitten lips.

Master’s hand doesn’t leave the back of his head, instead it pulls even further, until his head is forced to look straight at him. Throat pulled closed slightly from the position of his head, he watches as Master speaks to him. “I’m going to get something Pet, I expect you to stay completely still.”

Jared lays for a moment, listening on to see what Master has in plan for him now. The heavy thud intrigues Jared’s interest, trying to figure out what it might be that Master plans to punish him with. It doesn’t take long for Master to move whatever it is closer to him. What with his strength, Master has always been strong, even though Jared is considerably taller than him, Jared knows Master can completely overpower him. It excites a thrill in Jared just thinking about it, about how easy it is for Master to dominate him. Giving Jared no choice but to do what he says, not that he’d ever want to do anything else than what Master allows him to, but sometimes it’s just a little tempting to skirt the edges of his allowances.

Master doesn’t come back into his view, but he feels the rough hands on his ass, parting his cheeks and exposing his hole to the room, to Master. The first touch of the wet appendage on his hole almost makes Jared jolt, but Jared controls himself, he’s not allowed to move. The tongue forces in, pushing and stretching his hole, wetting the rim, and loosening the muscle. Licking quickly, not focusing on pleasuring Jared, a lubed finger prods his hole alongside the slippery muscle. The finger pushes in without warning, no hesitation, Jared can take it, Jared has to take it, it’s not his choice, it’s Master’s.

The finger doesn’t slide back and forth, fucking into him, no, another one joins, pushing at his hole. The finger slides in next to the first, both of them scissoring his hole, pushing at his rim. Stretching him wide for Master to see in, for Master to view the inside of what’s _ his _ . Another finger joins, sliding in, all three of them push back and forth, fucking him. Jared moans, crying out into the leather. “Nnnggh.” The fingers increase in speed, pushing in and in and in,

avoiding his prostate completely. Jared could almost whine, the place he wishes Master would touch, would prod and push and massage, Master ignores.

The fingers press and poke the spot inside him, until his cock starts to harden again, against the leather of the bench. He doesn’t get a warning as they’re pulled out of his body. Leaving his hole clenching on nothing but air, hips pushing backwards in search of the thick fingers. The light slap to his already sore buttcheek makes him moan, hips stilling, accepting what Master will be willing to give him. 

Something cold and plastic, and slippery wet with what Jared guesses is lube prods at his hole, a finger pulling slightly at his rim, before it's pushed slowly in and out until it slides all the way into his hole, the top part of the object, fitting snug against his prostate. It burns slightly when it slides in, making Jared clench his eyes shut and gasp. Adjusting slowly to the object that’s sat firm in his body, rearranging his guts. He guesses it's a dildo, but what Master plans to do with it, he doesn’t know. 

He hears Master’s footsteps, as he moves around the bench to stand in front of him, crotch perfectly mouth level. Master clenches his hand into his hair again and pulls upwards, making him look at Master again. He watches on as Master pulls a remote out of his pocket, placing it in Jared’s view. “This, is the remote to a fucking machine, it has different speeds. Now, I expect you to suck me off, but every time you gag, the speed goes up, understand?” 

Jared nods, lips parting slightly in anticipation for the large cock that’s about to make a home in his throat. He wants to gag on it, but he knows, he’s not allowed to want things. “Yes sir.” He waits for Master to command him.

“You can come whenever you want Pet.” Master’s voice is husky and rough, and by no means innocent. The barely there threat of something to come, hangs in his voice. Sending a shiver of fear and anticipation down his spine. He peers up at Master, holding his head obediently still as he floats. 

Lowering his eyes to stare at Master’s cock, Jared waits for him to pull it out. It’s already pressing at the seams, the hard outline of his dick, tantalising to Jared. Master lowers his hands, pulling at the belt buckle and sliding it out of the loops. His fingers pull at the leash and collar around his neck, unclasping them and laying them to the side. Wrapping the belt around his throat and fastening the buckle, leaving the rest of the leather for him to pull. Snug against his throat, a warning of what’s to come, or what’s not to come,  _ air _ .

Master finishes undoing his slacks, pulling at the button and undoing the zipper. Pulling his hard cock out of his boxers and into the cool air, letting it slap against his white dress shirt. It’s rock hard, pre come pooling at the head, Jared knows Master wants to fuck his mouth, and he can’t wait for Master to allow him. 

Stepping forwards, Master pushes his hips and groin right in Jared’s face. Master grips Jared’s hair again, pulling until his mouth is at a perfect angle for Master’s cock. “Open.” Jared complies, mouth widening until Master places the tip of his cock on Jared’s tongue. Shoving in with one powerful thrust, Jared moans, tongue fluttering in his mouth, undulating against Master’s cock. Jared gasps around it, settling for breathing through his nose and relishing in the taste of Master’s cock.

“Mm you like my cock don’t you, you love it you little bitch. So hungry for my cock.” Master pulls at the belt, pulling it snug against Jared’s throat, cutting off his air and making his throat perfect for Master’s cock. Just a warm wet hole for him to fuck into. Jared gags, trying to breathe, throat attempting to push at the constriction. Master sighs, “Tut tut tut.” Jared can hear the excitement in his tone, knowing he wanted Jared to mess up. He wanted to punish his Pet, after all it's not Jared’s place to say no, it’s Jared’s place to accept his punishment, and be thankful his Master chose to punish him.

Master moves the remote into Jared’s line of sight, Jared’s face already turning red from the lack of air. Master presses a button, and the dildo in his ass starts moving, albeit slowly. Fucking in and out of his hole, pressing into his prostate with maddening pressure, enough sensation to make him hard and send pleasure racing down his veins, but not enough to make him come.

Jared moans, the pleasure out weighing the pain of suffocating on Master’s cock. Master loosens the belt, pulling his cock out of Jared’s throat, letting Jared gasp in air, the pain in his chest pushing back to a dull ache as his lungs fill with precious air. Master doesn’t give him a break for long, pushing his cock back into Jared’s throat, fucking in and out quick and hard, on the final thrust back in, he fucks in until his groin is flush with Jared’s mouth. Pulling the belt until it digs into the sensitive skin of his throat. Master moans, fucking in and out using the added pressure of the belt to make Jared’s throat heavenly.

Eyes rolling into the back of his head, Jared bucks weakly on Master’s cock, fighting for air. Gagging on the obtrusion blocking his airway. Master chuckles, “You’re such a naughty little slut aren’t you?” Master presses the button, the dildo increases speed, fucking into his prostate harder. Jared moans, bucking weakly until Master loosens the belt, pulling out once more. 

Jared coughs, sucking in air, he doesn’t get long before Master pulls the belt again. Pressing his cock into Jared’s mouth, using his throat. Jared can’t help but moan around Master’s cock. Not able to breathe, cock sliding across the bench with every thrust of the fake dick into his hole, pressing against his prostate. 

Pulling back, Master hitting his throat with force, loosening the belt and giving him a break. Letting Jared enjoy the pleasure of being able to breathe, being  _ allowed _ to breathe, after all it's not  _ his _ body. Jared sucks on Master’s cock, smiling as best he can when Master moans, cock twitching inside his mouth. Master smirks, “You’re mouth is amazing Pet, you’re such a good fuck toy.”

Master pulls the belt again, not hesitating to pull with all his force, letting the leather bite into his skin until it’s almost breaking the sensitive flesh. 

Jared gags,  _ hard.  _ Master doesn’t stop, fucking his cock in and out of Jared’s mouth, pressing the button as he slams into Jared’s willing hole. Jared moans as the fake cock pushes him back and forth on the bench with its speed. Master stopping and letting the fake cock push Jared’s mouth across his shaft. He loosens the belt, letting Jared be consumed by the pleasure of the silicone pressing into his prostate with fast thrusts, cheeks flushing from the pleasure. 

Master doesn’t hesitate to slam back and forth again, pulling the belt tight once more, making Jared gag, Master tuts, pressing the button. It speeds up, pounding back and forth with so much speed that Jared comes from the agonising rub of his cock across the leather. His whole body locks up, limbs fixed in place as he screams around Master’s cock, body convulsing, fighting for air and riding the waves of pleasure.

Pulling back at the last minute, when Jared’s eyes roll into the back of his head, almost passing out from the lack of air. But Master loosens the belt, letting Jared breathe. But he just bucks weakly on the bench, small gasps as he sucks in air. “It’s ok Pet, I’ll stop.” Master pulls at the belt, releasing the leather from his tanned skin. Thumbing the red marks on the flesh of his neck, eyes hazy with lust as he stares down at them. 

Master smiles down at him, as he floats in the pleasure of his orgasm. Moaning as soon as he realises, that the fucking machine isn’t going to slow down any time soon. Not stopping as it pounds into his prostate, overstimulating his nerves. Jared bucks against the dildo, trying to move up the bench, only pushing his mouth further onto Master’s cock when he places it at Jared’s lips, finally back in his mouth after nothing but agonizing bliss being his only focus, his body on overdrive from ten straight minutes of bittersweet stimulation.

Smirking, Master pushes into Jared's mouth, a glint in his eye that says he wants him to gag on it. So Jared does. Because good pets do without asking why or when or how. But not at first, instead focusing on moving his tongue teasingly across the bottom of Master’s cock. He gags when Master doesn’t let up on the pressure, forcing his cock into the back of his throat, relishing in the overstimulated moan Jared lets out when the fake dick hits his prostate in the right spot. 

Master chuckles, “Such a bad boy, so hungry for my cock.” He presses the button, smirking down at Jared when instead of putting it back on the bench he presses another button. The fake cock starts to vibrate as it fucks in and out at an incredible speed. Pounding his prostate, overstimulating him. 

Jared comes straight away when it starts to vibrate, moaning around Master’s cock. Cock pulsing ribbons of cum up the padded bench. Master moans when Jared’s throat convulses around his cock, gagging as he fights for breath. Master’s cock twitches in his throat, pulsing, balls drawing tight. He presses the buttons again, the speed and the vibrations picking up a notch. 

Pushing all the way into the back of his throat, holding in place while Jared bucks for air, Master’s eyes hazy with lust as his cock pulses. Jared moans when he knows that he’s about to get Master’s cum. 

Master pulls out, wrapping a hand around his cock and stroking, beating his dick in front of Jared’s face. “You want my cum?” 

Moaning from the overstimulation, nodding, “Yes Master, please, I want your cum.”

Humming, Master chuckles “Mm, I thought you’d want my cum you greedy slut.” Stroking his cock, he moans as cum spurts out of his cock, painting Jared’s face. Jared bucks against the leather, hot cum splashing onto his already heated skin. Fake cock pounding against his prostate, vibrating and making his cock jerk, coming dry. Moaning from the overstimulation, lowering his head as Master lets go of his hair.

Whimpering as he tries to push his hips away from the machine. Head fuzzy and muddled as it pushes him deep into subspace. No longer bringing him pleasure but pain, he whines when it doesn’t stop. Listening on as Master tucks his cock back in, zipping up. He feels fingers press into the come on his face, scooping it up. Cum covered fingers poking into his mouth, pressing down on his tongue to make him lick them clean. Jared does so, sucking and licking the cum off the sweaty digits. Whimpering from the overstimulation, Master presses the buttons on the remote, turning the machine off. Jared sighs when it stops, pressing his forehead into the leather. 

Master walks around the bench, undoing the cuffs and placing them on the bench. He feels a hand on the small of his back, gently pressing as another hand pushes at his shoulder, helping him kneel up. “Come on Pet, that’s it, good boy.” Pushing him up, Jared leans back lazily, pushing up on his knees. Arms and legs shaky from being held in position for so long. Master leans down to pick the collar and leash back up, clasping the collar back around his throat.

Master helps him slide back off, standing up shakily. His legs buckle, numb from lack of use. Master leans down, scooping Jared into his arms, in a bridal carry. One arm underneath his legs, and one arm around his back. Jareds floating in subspace, heady, fuzzy and hazy, lolling on Master’s shoulder. He isn’t aware of where Master is taking him. 

Letting himself be carried through the house, he isn’t paying attention to anything around him, instead fuzzily 

gazing up at Master, taking in every inch of his face. Staring at the blurry image of his Master, Falling in love with his Master all over again, shutting his eyes and letting his head settle into his chest. Listening to the  _ Ba-dum Ba-dum Ba-dum Ba-dum  _ of Master’s heart. 

He’s only aware of where they are when Master lowers him to the counter in the master bathroom. Steadying him against the wall when he sways, almost tipping over. He misses Master’s presence when he walks away, moving to somewhere else in the bathroom. Everything’s fuzzy as he listens to what’s happening, everything blurry, his eyes unable to focus on anything. He barely hears the tap turn on, water splashing against the ceramic. Eyes rolling in his head, half open he waits.

He leans into the hands that settle on his waist, before sliding down to his bum and lifting, Jared barely has enough energy to wrap his legs around Master’s hips. Head lolling against his shoulder, he lets his eyes flutter shut as Master carries him. He feels the warm water swallow his body, encompassing all his limbs as he floats on a bed of clouds. 

He leans into the feel of Master’s hands cleaning him, gently bringing him back to the surface. Pulling him back from his daze, one swipe of an appendage at a time. He’s lifted from the pleasure and safety, but never pulled over the edge. Kept drifting on the line between bliss and awareness. Settling into the hands that thread through his hair, cleaning the soft curls. The gentle fingertips massaging his skull, mouth hanging open as he drools from the pleasure it excites, cock completely soft, the pleasure completely in his head as he floats.

Master continues to massage his scalp, fingers stroking through the wet hair, cleaning the shampoo and conditioner out of the chocolate strands. Jared bathes in the love and affection held in just the simple gesture, Jared knows Master understands he’s still new at this, that it’s going to take time for Jared to be better at obeying orders. Master has patience for him, he knows that Master loves him. Jared doesn’t know what he’d do without Master in his life, without Master to tell him what he can and can’t do, to know his limits and his strengths. To love him unconditionally and never let him go. 

Jared could almost cry when Master’s hands leave his body, moving to pull the plug, letting the water drain out of the bath. Leaving Jared shivering where he’s left in the empty ceramic tub. The hands come back, sliding under his armpits and lifting him up, helping him step over to the toilet. Gently lowering him down as his head lolls on his shoulders, too heavy to hold up, even with the gracious support of Master’s sturdy frame it feels like he’s being sat on by a fully-grown elephant.

Master leaves him again, before coming back with a towel, gently drying him down, rubbing over his legs and up his thighs, drying his shaft and rubbing his balls, pulling them up and swiping his taint with loving care. Master shushes him when he twitches from sensitivity, whimpering as Master strokes his dick, drying the wet appendage. Soaking up the water from every inch of his body, draggin up his chest and under his armpits. Sliding over his hair and rubbing the strands with care, sliding slowly over his head. The movements, slow and careful, filled with love and care. Jared knows Master loves him like the sun, but Jared loves him more. He knows Master doesn’t like to show how much he loves him, he knows how hard emotion is for him, how he can’t show weakness. But Jared loves times like these, when Master lets the wall down, letting himself love Jared with all he has, taking care of him with so much love it overwhelms Jared.

Master pulls back, towel sliding off his head, he doesn’t know what happens, probably Master dropping the towel in the laundry basket. But he can’t see what’s happening, everything still blurry, a little clearer than before but he isn’t fully aware. Head still fuzzy and floating like a fluffy cloud in the sky. He loves how Master makes him feel this way, loved and taken care of, that he can give over all control, and let Master make him feel pleasured and submissive. 

Master bends down, hand going under his knees, and arm going around his back, “Can’t let you walk can we, Pets don’t get to walk. You’re lucky I let you earlier, my generosity is something you should be thankful for.” Jared doesn’t have it in him to use words, only humming in agreement as his head rests on Master’s shoulder. Eyes at half mast, not focusing on anything as he lets them slip completely shut, trusting in Master that he’ll take him wherever he wants. 

The soft feel of the silk covers of Master’s bed touching his back and his ass is the only thing that helps him figure out where he is. Jared sighs as he sinks into the warm memory foam mattress, honoured that Master let him lay in his bed. Master rarely lets him stay here, it’s something Jared has grown to love, being allowed to sleep with his Master. Master’s hands edge under his back and his shoulder, gently rolling him. Master’s weight leaves the bed from where he’d knelt, dipping the Mattress. He hears noises, but Jared doesn’t pay attention, letting himself relax into the silk covers, sliding across his skin. 

He hears a cap popping, before the Mattress dips again, and Master's weight settles on his thighs, ass sitting firm on his legs. Two wet hands land on his buttcheeks, squeezing and rubbing, Jared hisses at the movement on his already sore skin, body twitching feebly as he tries to get away from the hands. But Master doesn’t let him, placing a gentle hand on his hip, “Shh Pet, it’s ok, just relax.” 

Jared does as Master tells him to, albeit fuzzily and uncoordinated. Letting Master rub the ointment into his skin, soothing the ache that burns beneath his flesh. Master’s touches are gentle and loving, fingers slow and careful as they slather the soothing liquid into his pores. His cheeks jiggle as Master wipes his hand all over every inch of exposed skin. Like a painting, every swipe of the liquid is like a stroke of a paintbrush, art made on the skin Master owns. 

Master stops when his skin is lathered in the sweet smelling lotion. Master’s weight leaves him again, Jared already misses him, he wants the weight back on his legs. He wants Master wrapped around him, he wants to be enveloped by the strong grip. The warmth slipping from Master’s body and spreading through his bones. Slipping under his skin as Master plants those little kisses over his neck, laying his face on the back of Jared’s head, sniffing the unique smell that is Jared. That’s his Pet, Jared loves that, the feeling of being owned, of not being his own person, of belonging to someone else. 

He hasn’t been with Master long, but he wouldn’t trade it for the world, to stay here with his Master for the rest of his life. Jared loves it here, everything taken care of, everything given to him that Master feels he needs. Master’s generosity doesn’t stretch that far, but it’s just enough for Jared to feel more loved than anyone else could ever love him. 

Master’s hands slip under his chest and hip, rolling him over and pushing him up until he’s sat leaning back against the headboard. Master rounds the bed, sitting next to him, Master pulls him in with a hand around his waist. Until Jared’s head settles in the middle of his chest. Jared melts into the touch, loving the hand that threads through his still damp hair. 

Jared moves automatically, as soon as he hears and sees the two taps on Master’s knee. Jared knows what the command means, and he loves the command. Always waiting for the chance to warm Master’s cock, to hold the soft flesh in his mouth. Tasting the salty skin, the flavour that is  _ Master _ . 

Jared only realises that Master is naked when he focuses on Master’s crotch, not aware that he was seeing Master tap his naked knee, Jared bends down, laying on his stomach on the bed. Pulling it into his mouth and holding it there, sucking occasionally on the soft appendage in his mouth. Head laying on Master’s thigh as he shuts his eyes in pleasure, Master’s hand threads into his locks, “Such a good Pet.” Master’s hand slides down to the bottom of his curls, massaging the scalp and twirling a particular strand of hair in his fingers. “Mm, such a good boy for me, warming my cock so perfectly.”

Jared smiles as best he can with Master’s cock in his mouth, pushing his head back into the touches. Shiver running down his naked spine from Master’s words and praises. “You’re so perfect Jared, so perfect. Mm so beautiful, so pretty.” Master’s hand strokes the back of his head, curling around his skull and tickling gently at the back of his neck. Stroking gently across the delicate flesh, “I love all of you. From your mouth to your hole. Every perfect inch, every beautiful feature.”

Jared notices Master’s eyes are filled with love, when he glances up, mouth still wrapped around Master’s cock. It’s still soft even with the sensation of Jared’s tongue undulating against his shaft. They’re both tired, but Jared feels even more so, he feels exhausted. Head sinking into the hard muscled thigh under his cheek, soaking in the praises Master thinks he deserves. “Mm you’re such a good cock warmer, so perfect, so amazing, everything about you. Your eyes, and your nose and your perfect lips. Mm, your muscled back and your thighs and your hole. But it’s not yours though is it? It’s mine. It’s my eyes and my nose and my lips and my muscled back and my thighs and my hole. You’re mine, aren’t you Pet?”

Jared hums, nodding gently around Master’s cock. Eyes opening to stare up at Master, filled with trust and love, and worship. Master smiles down at him, Jared clenching his eyes shut and giving a gentle suck, the action representing a kiss. Master sighs, hand moving further down, squeezing the back of his neck, over the collar. “Such a good boy, my perfect Pet, mm keeping my cock warm. So obedient, so pretty and so soft and so muscled.” Master sighs, stroking his hand over Jared’s shoulders, Jared hums again, lips fluttering around Master’s cock.

Jared’s content, bathing in Master’s praises, holding Master’s cock delicately in his mouth. Master halts his stroking of Jared’s neck, instead squeezing his hand on Jared’s shoulder before moving his hand down to tap two fingers on the bottom of Jared’s chin. Jared recognising the command and letting Master’s soft cock slip from his mouth. Laying his head against Master’s thigh, waiting for Master’s next command.

Master’s hands slip around his face, cupping his cheeks and pulling his head until he looks up at him. Master smiles, eyes filled with love, affection, cherishment and adoration. “I love you Pet, you're perfect.” Master leans down, kissing Jared’s forehead, moving down to kiss each eyelid, kissing his nose and kissing each cheek, stopping to kiss the mole beside his nose, and finally moving to kiss Jared’s lips after telling him, “I'm going to kiss you now Pet, you may kiss back.”

Their lips meet, mouths connecting, no tongues slipping into each other's orifices, just lips on lips. Their lips don’t part, but they connect, trading love from the connection of their flesh. Master sighs, planting tiny kisses repeatedly on Jared’s lips, pecking him with love. Master pulls back after a while, bumping their noses and trading an eskimo kiss with Jared. Jared feels cherished and honoured and loved, staring into Master’s eyes before letting them flutter shut. Master sighs, leaning forward to lean his forehead on the top of Jared’s head, soaking his skin with the water from Jared’s damp hair. 

Master pulls his head back, sliding down the bed, gently rolling Jared over until his back is turned to him. Jared feels safe and warm as Master wraps his arms around Jared. One hand sliding up to wrap possessively around his neck, under the collar not tight but light enough that Jared can feel it. The other hand sliding down to wrap around his stomach, fingers splaying across his abdomen. Master’s soft cock settling against his backside, their legs tangling together. Master places kisses from between his shoulder blades all the way to the side of his neck. Jared’s eyes slip shut as he hears Master whisper into his ear, “Sleep sweetheart, you did good.” 

Jared lets himself slip, head settling into the pillow, feeling the soft silky sheets be pulled over his body, relaxing into the sturdy frame wrapped around him. Enjoying the possessive hand wrapped around the bottom of his throat. Jared falls asleep, the only thoughts racing through his head being, “Master loves me, Master owns me, I am Master’s, and only Master’s. My body is not my own, my body is Master’s, and Master loves me more than anything.” Jared doesn’t want to think anything else.

He doesn’t want to be anyone else’s. 


End file.
